eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moai Statues
- 1). If you pass, close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, terrible visions flood your mind; lose 1 and gain a Hallucinations Condition. |Fail Text 1 = Tendrils of smoke stealthily wrap around you like tentacles ( - 1). If you pass, you destroy the idol; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, you are thrown to the ground; gain a Head Injury Condition. |ID # 2 = 2 |Initial Text 2 = Long ago the inhabitants of this island buried their high priests under stone platforms called ahus. You use the moai statues at one of these ahus to speak to the spirits of those who are buried there ( ). |Pass Text 2 = The spirit of the high priest does as you ask. Close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. The spirit then calls out to its brethren, the deep ones! You try to convince it to return to its slumber ( ). If you fail, dozens of fish-like creatures attack you; lose 2 . |Fail Text 2 = You discover that the spirits here use the moai to open portals between worlds! You try to topple the statue ( ). If you pass, close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, you strain yourself trying; gain a Back Injury Condition. |ID # 3 = 3 |Initial Text 3 = You were told a submerged chamber just off the island of Moto Nui beneath the water's surface. You search the sea floor for a sign of this hidden cavern ( ). |Pass Text 3 = You find a lost treasure! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. There is writing on the walls, but you are almost out of air ( - 1). If you pass, you memorize a passage before surfacing; gain 1 Glamour Spell. If you fail, you nearly drown; lose 1 and 1 . |Fail Text 3 = You are struck by a deep one! Gain 1 Injury Condition. You try to drive it off with a protective symbol ( ). If you pass, it leaves something behind; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, the symbol falters and you are swarmed by deep ones; lose 2 . |ID # 4 = 4 |Initial Text 4 = You sense great magical energy is being stored in the large statues found here on Easter Island. You believe you know a way to tap into that arcane power ( - 1). |Pass Text 4 = You are shocked to see one of the statues open its eyes ( ). If you pass, you compel the statue to obey you; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, you are subjected to its will; gain an Amnesia Condition. |Fail Text 4 = As you examine the statues, a figure lurks in the shadows ( ). If you pass, you catch a crawling one and force it to help; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, the figure attacks; lose 1 . |ID # 5 = 5 |Initial Text 5 = You believe an ancient treasure may be hidden in the cave of the Tangata-Manu, where a high priest once lived. You ascend the slope of the volcano Ranu Kau in search of this sacred cavern ( - 1). |Pass Text 5 = You find it! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. After you leave, a large bird follows you ( - 1). If you pass, the god Noa is merciful; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, gain 1 Bane Condition. |Fail Text 5 = The search exhausts you. Gain a Back Injury Condition. You ask an old man for help ( - 1). If you pass, he reveals he is the Tangata-Manu; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, he steals your memories; gain an Amnesia Condition.}}